Sólo una noche
by Arualle
Summary: - De acuerdo, cortamos. Pero antes quiero pedirte algo: una noche. Una sola noche. Tú y yo. Solos. Y después cortamos.  - ¿Qué? Estás loco – desenredó sus piernas y se estabilizó en el suelo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta enternecedora historia entre Scorpius y Lily.

**Nota de la Autora: **No saco ningún provecho con esta historia. Simplemente la escribo por diversión. Además me gustaría deciros que esta historia está basada (aunque en ella no se haga ninguna alusión) a la maravillosa canción _"Set fire to the rain"_ de la grandiosa Adele.

* * *

><p>Me acerqué a la puerta del castillo y la vi, en un extremo, hablando con sus amigos; riendo. Me había comportado como un patán. Con una actitud digna de todo un Slytherin. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería. Yo la quería a ella, junto a mí. Y no podía evitar sentirme como un completo idiota al saber que la había perdido. Mi corazón se encogió más aún cuando me di cuenta de que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, el sentimiento que deberían destilar no estaba presente. Y me odié más aún por hacerla sufrir.<p>

Intenté acercarme a ella, intenté hablarle. Explicarle qué había ocurrido. Pero ella, al sentirme llegar se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a toda prisa. No me lo pensé dos veces, no tenía nada que perder. Así que eché a correr y la seguí.

- ¡Lily! – la vi subir hacia el séptimo piso.

Aceleré el paso y llegué a rozarla pero se escabulló y se adentró en un pasillo que casi nadie transitaba. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que ella y yo visitamos juntos aquel pasillo. La primera vez que nos besamos.

Lily era dura de pelar, eso lo había demostrado muchas veces. Pero, aún así, sabia que le había hecho daño y eso no me lo podía perdonar. Era la persona a la que más quería y no pensaba dejarla ir así como así. Iba a solucionar las cosas, como que me llamaba Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

- Lils, por favor. Espera – dije cogiéndole por fin de la manga de la túnica.

- Déjame en paz, Scorpius.

- Necesito que me escuches. Tienes que saber la verdad.

- No necesito saber nada. ¡Por Merlín, Scorpius! ¡Te batiste en duelo con mi mejor amigo!

- ¡No fue mi culpa, Lils! Los de mi casa empezaron a llenarme la cabeza con teorías absurdas de que me estabas engañando. Pensé que…

- ¡Pensaste! ¡Ja! – Su risa cínica me hizo estremecer – Tu no pensaste. Y además, ¿desde cuándo haces caso a las cosas que dicen los de tu casa?

- ¡No solo ellos! ¡Todo el castillo lo decía! ¡Aseguraban que os habían visto! – se apartó el flequillo de la cara mientras cogía aire y lo fue expulsando poco a poco.

- ¿Y desde cuando les haces caso a ellos, Scorpius? – Dijo en apenas un hilo de voz - ¿No confías en mí?

- ¡Claro que confío!

- Pues no lo parece – la humedad de sus ojos se hizo más notable y unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon rodando por sus mejillas.

- No llores, Lils. Sabes que me rompe el corazón verte llorar.

- ¿Corazón? – La vieja Lils que conocía volvió a la carga – Tu no tienes corazón, Malfoy.

- ¡Auch! Eso ha dolido, Potter – me sorprendí al ver la forma en la que había reaccionado. Estaba claro que aún después de tanto tiempo mi parte cabezota, cínica e irónica seguía mandando sobre mi mente.

- Me voy. No quiero malgastar mi tiempo con serpientes.

- ¡No huyas, Lily! Tenemos que aclarar esto.

- ¡No hay nada que aclarar! ¡Por Merlín! Te batiste en duelo con mi mejor amigo por algunos rumores que la gente se había inventado. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Prácticamente nos hemos criado juntos. ¡Es como si creyeras que salgo con mi primo Hugo! ¡Es ridículo!

- ¡Lía me lo contó! Ella fue la que me dijo que estabas saliendo con Theo. Me dijo que había oído a Theo pedírtelo.

- ¡Eres estúpido! Theo está enamorado de Lía – las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas. Esta conversación era ridícula. No íbamos a sacar nada en claro. Ambos éramos demasiado cabezotas como para ceder a escuchar al otro. Ambos teníamos demasiado miedo de escuchar al otro y creer una mentira.

- ¿Qué?

- Theo nunca ha tenido novia y no sabía como pedirle a Lía que saliera con él. Sé que suena trillado – dijo al ver mi cara –. Pero es la verdad.

- Si, puede que sea verdad. Se quedó bastante impresionado cuando le reté.

- Es que eres imbécil. Para empezar, ¿por qué le retaste y me pusiste como premio? ¿Acaso eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Un trofeo?

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Mira Lils yo…

- No quiero oírlo, Scorpius.

- Pero tienes que saber la verdad, por favor.

- No quiero escucharte y acabar creyéndome algo que seguro será mentira.

- No te voy a mentir.

- Me voy. No quiero escucharte.

Se zafó de mi agarre y anduvo dispuesta a irse; a alejarse de mí. No obstante, mi siguiente confesión, aun cuando fue un simple susurro de voz, la hizo detenerse:

- Te amo.

- Yo también, Scorpius – dijo dándose la vuelta –. Pero está claro que nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué? – dije acercándome a ella temeroso de que se apartara. No lo hizo, se mantuvo quieta.

- Porque somos demasiado diferentes. Hay una parte de ti que jamás voy a llegar a conocer.

- Pero eso no importa, Lils – coloqué ambas manos en sus mejillas y le alcé el rostro.

- Sí importa. Somos como agua y aceite. Somos incompatibles.

- Pero nos amamos. Eso es lo único que importa. Lo único que me importa.

Sin poder evitarlo la estreché contra mi pecho. Había anhelado ese contacto desde que habíamos terminado y ahora que la volvía a tener entre mis brazos me sentía completo, como en casa. Enseguida noté como comenzó a temblar a causa de los sollozos y mi camisa se empapó con sus lágrimas. Las rodillas le flaquearon aún a pesar de tener las manos fuertemente colocadas en mi pecho, intentando separarnos. La estreché más todavía y vencí el obstáculo que sus manos suponían.

La amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Ella era la única que me comprendía sin tan si quiera decir una palabra. Ella era la única persona que sabía donde encontrarme, estuviera donde estuviera. Era la única que me completaba. Y la quería conmigo; a mi lado. Y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para lograrlo.

Con determinación le alcé el rostro y besé sus lágrimas. Aquellas que estaba derramando por mi causa. Mis lágrimas. Le aparté el flequillo con ternura y la miré a los ojos. Me miraban con cariño, amor y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, temor. Le sonreí y lentamente fui acercando mi rostro. Noté el temblor de sus labios conforme me iba acercando e, involuntariamente, sonreí más aún. Aún después de tanto tiempo seguía respondiendo de la misma forma ante mi cercanía; y eso me encantaba.

Con suavidad posé mis labios sobre los suyos y saboreé su aliento. Ese dulce aroma a lirios que cubría todo su cuerpo: desde su cabello hasta sus pies. Enseguida noté como ella respondía y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras se ponía de puntillas y profundizaba el beso. Le rocé los labios con la punta de la lengua incitándola a que los abriera y ella, gustosa, me dio esa satisfacción. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, entonces, y el beso se profundizó. En un arrebato de osadía por parte de Lily, me mordió el labio inferior y mis ojos se abrieron presos de la sorpresa.

- Estas juguetona, ¿eh? – dije mientras sentía el sabor de la sangre.

- Un poco de daño no le vienen mal a nadie.

Ante toda respuesta simplemente me reí y volví a juntar nuestros labios. La cogí por la cintura y ella enredó las piernas alrededor de mis caderas. La apoyé contra la fría pared de piedra y ella se estremeció ante el contacto. Eludiéndolo nos seguimos besando. De repente, corté aquel beso. La conocía muy bien y aunque nos hubiéramos besado de aquella forma, una vez terminado ese momento para ella seguiríamos enfadados. En ese aspecto era muy predecible y sabía cómo actuaría. Por otra parte yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla otra vez y tenía que jugármela todo a una carta. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces antes de decirle:

- De acuerdo, cortamos. Pero antes quiero pedirte algo: una noche. Una sola noche. Tú y yo. Solos. Y después cortamos.

- ¿Qué? Estás loco – desenredó sus piernas y se estabilizó en el suelo.

- No tienes nada que perder. Una noche. Hoy.

- No quiero que cortemos – confesó a media voz. Me sorprendí, ella no daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

- Yo tampoco. Pero como bien has dicho somos muy diferentes. Por eso te dejo tiempo. Hasta esta noche. La pasaremos juntos. Después decides.

- De acuerdo – dijo armándose de valor.

- Hasta esta noche, Lils – le guiñé un ojo, la besé y caminé fuera de aquel pasillo. Sin embargo alcancé a oír que decía:

- Imbécil.

Caminé de vuelta a los jardines con una sonrisa radiante pintada en la cara. Tenía poco tiempo para preparar lo que quería hacer pero sabía que todo estaría perfecto para aquella noche. No. Todo debía ser perfecto. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría aquella noche; aunque estaba claro que no la presionaría si ella no se sentía preparada. Pero, pasase lo que pasase, ya me había confesado que no quería cortar. Y ese beso me había demostrado que me amaba; aún a pesar de lo que había sucedido. Y es que sí, éramos como agua y aceite pero habíamos encontrado una forma de fusionarnos y convivir juntos y eso lo había conseguido el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado. <em>

_Se aceptan críticas y, sobre todo, reviews. _


End file.
